Why Naruto
by Demon-lover-10
Summary: Naruto has killed himself, and Sasuke wonders why. Is a certain kunoichi to blame?


Why Naruto?

Song: 'Why' by Rascal Flatts

_'You must have been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light, reachin' for you through that stormy cloud. Now here we are gathered, in our little home town. This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd.'_

Sasuke stood in the crowd in the Konoha graveyard. Beside him stood the rest of the rookie nine and their mentors. The sky was gray and looked as if it was about to rain. Everyone was dressed in their black funeral attire and carried a single white carnation. Sasuke looked up at the sky. '_He must have been so lonely and sad to have gone this far. Naruto, what terrible kind of friend was I?' _The 18 year old Uchiha stood there and tried as hard as possible to keep his emotions hidden.

_'why, that's what I keep askin', was there anything I could have said or done. Oh I, had no clue you were maskin' a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong and why, you would leave the stage in the middle of a song.'_

Sasuke had asked himself over and over if he could have said or done anything that would change the blondes mind. Sasuke thought back to the last time he had seen Naruto, the day he had finally had enough.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on the bridge for the rest of the team to show up. After a while, Kakashi showed up with a 'poof'

"Sorry I'm late but-"Kakashi began but was cut off with an evil glare and a threatening shake of a fist from Sakura. He looked around and asked where Naruto was.

"Who knows where that loser is, we should just start practice without him," Sakura stated, turning towards the training field. Just then, Naruto came running over to the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in" he explained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he began to wonder why someone who had slept in would have a bruise on the side of their neck, but he pushed the thought aside.

"Alright, Sasuke and Naruto will spar while Sakura shows me her new genjutsu," Kakashi said, standing up. Sasuke and Naruto took their stances and began fighting. Naruto was slower than usual, and he had to quit.

"You're so weak dobe," Sasuke smirked. Naruto simply glared at him, with eyes that seemed sadder than usual.

When practice was over, Naruto asked Sakura out on a date as usual and she turned him down with a punch that sent him into a tree. Naruto got up and began walking back to his apartment. Sasuke decided to follow him home, just for the heck of it. Naruto seemed to be limping and he stared at the ground. On the way he accidentally bumped into someone, and he mumbled a sorry. The villager roughly shoved him out of the way and called him a demon brat. Naruto seemed to be getting glares from every villager he passed. Sasuke went home, not bothering to finish following Naruto.

_'Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old, roundin' third to score the winning run. You always played with passion no matter what the game. When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun'_

Sasuke kept thinking about when they were at a baseball game with the rest of the rookie nine and Naruto had played with such passion. And how he just shone like the sun when he scored a home run. Naruto had always been so bright and happy, just like the sun. He always had a smile to brighten up anyone's day. But then Sasuke wondered, when was the last time someone had stopped to ask Naruto if he was ok. Sasuke was suddenly burdened with the idea that maybe he could have stopped Naruto.

_'Oh, why? That's what I keep askin', and was there anything I could have said or done? Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song'_

Sasuke had no clue that Naruto had worn a mask everyday of his life. He had always acted so happy and carefree, but it was all just a lie. Underneath the smile he must have been in so much pain. They had always taken him for granted, always insulted and put him down. They had no clue what they were doing to him, no clue at all.

_'Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze, the golden sun is shining on my face. The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing, this old world really ain't that bad a place'_

The trees around him swayed in the breeze, and the clouds parted to let the sun shine on his face. The birds sang in that brief moment. '_Oh Naruto, the world is not that bad a place. Why did you have to leave,' _Sasuke wondered silently. The funeral ended and everyone left. Sasuke walked up to the tombstone, and a single tear fell from his face as he laid his flower down. He said a silent prayer for his comrade, and slowly walked home.

_'Oh, why? There's no comprehending and who am I to try to judge or explain? Oh, but I do have one burning question, who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried'_

It was not Sasuke's place to judge Naruto's decision or to try and explain why he left, but he wondered who had pushed Naruto that last bit. Had Sasuke done it? Or was it a villager. He came upon Sakura, sobbing her heart out. He stopped to ask her if she was ok.

"Oh Sasuke, it's all my fault he killed himself. He came to my house a little while after practice and asked me out again and I-I told him no, but he kept pestering me so I got really mad and told him that no one liked him and he should just go d-die." Sakura began sobbing even harder after telling Sasuke. She seemed sincerely sorry about what she had said to him. Sasuke told her that now she knows that she has to watch her words and not to let it bring her down for too long. He walked away, he was so mad at the pink headed medic-nin that he had to get away as fast as possible before he beat her to an unrecognizable pulp.

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song. Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song'_

It wasn't like Naruto to give up. And Naruto had given up on something so beautiful, so important. Everyone was so upset; Jiraya had gone off to some village and Lady Tsunade had started drinking again. Ino didn't have the energy to fangirl over him and Chouji had started eating less and less. Sasuke couldn't get the image of when he found Naruto out of his head. He hadn't shown up to practice so Sasuke went to look for him. He had broken down the door and looked for him. Sasuke had literally fallen to his knees when he saw Naruto hanging from a rope in his bedroom. Kakashi had walked in a minute later and stood in shock as well. He had cut the rope off and laid Naruto on his bed. Sasuke finally snapped out of his revere when he saw where he was. He had wandered over to the blonde's apartment. The door was kicked down and the windows were broken. Graffiti covered the place. Sasuke walked in and saw one thing hadn't been destroyed yet. There on the floor, cracked but still safe, was a picture of team 7 when they were 12 and had just passed Kakashi's crazy test. Sasuke picked the picture up. He was going to put it by Naruto's grave the next day, but for now he would take it home with him. It was his last remaining piece of Naruto, and he was going to make sure it was kept safe.

A/N I was feeling depressed and heard this song. I decided, since I couldn't find any other fanfics to this song, that what the heck I'll go write a story about Naruto to it. And hence you have this sad, depressing little songfic. Enjoy!


End file.
